Strike Blacklight
by tyousufleo8
Summary: When an elite experimental ace pilot gets thrown into a completely new world, how will he deal with the shenanigans involved with the 501st, not to mention dealing with the fact that he now has magic. 1st story. rated T for mild language, violence, and the hilarity involved with the Strike Witches
1. Prologue

**Strike Blacklight: Prologue**

Atlantic Ocean, Nearing the Naval yard at New Hampshire, 1:15 AM, April 24, 2015

Flying in the midnight sky, with the moon up high, a single C-130, carrying a single Nuclear Explosive Device (NED), was flying in the middle of a triangle formation of about a dozen MIG-21 Fishbed Second Generation fighter jets. The C-130 was piloted by 2 young recruits from the international terrorist organization that called itself _New World Order_. Led by a charismatic man who calls himself The Enlightened Lord, this world-wide known terror organization aims to unite the west together with the east to form a single superpower. Although new, they've managed to assemble a loyal army, a small navy, and a sizable air force. Already they're considered a formidable threat by the United States of America, Europe, Russia, and the rest of the superpower nations.

Their first target? The U.S. naval yard in New Hampshire, as a show of force.

The lead MIG pilot checked his watch. "30 minutes" he stated over the coms.

"Got it" replied the pair of C-130 pilots.

The rookies were very anxious. This would be their very first mission. They were all anxious to please The Enlightened Lord. And afraid of the consequences of failing to please him as well.

"Hey, Jim, those U.S. navy guys don't know that we're coming, right?" the co-pilot anxiously asks his partner.

"No way, we're flying with those advanced stealth doohickeys the spec ops guys stole from a lab. There's no way in hell anyone could ever detect us" the one called Jim answers

Several nights ago, a _New World Order_ special ops managed to infiltrate a lab and steal a piece of high tech stealth equipment. There were many questionable conditions of the raid like, how come the lab was poorly protected? Or how come the stealth system was located in the middle of a lab in an unlocked safe? But The Enlightened Lord decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth. Besides, they already tested out the stealth system, and it worked like a charm.

As for the NED, The Enlightened Lord bribed away many nuclear scientists and armaments experts with the promise of high positions in the new government and big money. The NED took less than a month to finish.

"Yeah, but what if that stealth thing fails?" Jim's co-pilot fearfully blurted out.

"Oh for Christ sake, Natoko, I've told you a thousand times, there's no way this thing could fail. The guys at base already checked it out for problems and nothing's wrong" Jim impatiently answered.

The one named Natoko exhaled. "Sorry. It's just that I'm really worried that something wrong will happen" Natoko meekly replied.

"15 minutes" the lead MIG pilot reported.

"Well, time to see if this baby can work" Jim stated as they made preparations for bombing.

"Nightcat One to all Nightcats, we are nearing our target. Be extra vigilant and always on the lookout, are we clear, over?" the lead pilot asked.

A chorus of roger that's and copy's erupted.

'Alright, looks like this will go smoothly' Nightcat One thought as he looked out from his cockpit. He thought of returning to base once this was over, receiving congratulations and praise from The Enlightened Lord himself, maybe go out for a-

The sound of a high caliber fighter jet cannon firing off and a sharp **BOOOOOM **cuts through the air and Nightcat One's daydream.

He quickly got on coms. "Nightcat One to all Nightcats, what the hell was that!?" he barked as he frantically scanned his left and right side. The sound of another burst of cannon fire and another explosion gave him his answer.

"Enemy aircraft! Scatter!" Nightcat One shouted and all of the aircrafts scattered. Nightcat One scanned the area for the attacker, but one of his wingmen beat him to it.

"IT'S BLACKLIGHT!" his wingman shouted and Nightcat One felt his blood go cold.

That's because Blacklight was one of the most dangerous pilots in the world, with 103 destroyed war planes to testify to that. No other pilot could match in a one versus one dogfight, and he took down entire wings all by himself. He was the unbeatable ace.

Of course his true identity was hidden. The U.S. wouldn't want their top pilot's info leaked out. Rumors began spreading. One was he was a cyborg. Another was that he was just a rookie who was very lucky.

That didn't matter now, for what mattered now is that Blacklight was here and he was gunning for the C-130. Nightcat One turned left just as 2 of his wingmen were wrecked by a missile each.

'Only 8 of my wingmen are left. Damn' Nightcat One thought as he tried to get a bead on Blacklight.

3 more explosions. 3 more wingmen down.

'Come on, where are you!?' Nightcat One thought as he swung from left to right. He finally caught sight of Blacklight just as he took down another two.

The aircraft he was piloting was a sleek black F-22 Raptor stealth fighter. In the middle of the left wing was Blacklight's emblem, a solar eclipse. On the Nightcat One could see that the Raptor had launched 3 of its AIM-120A AMRAAM air-to-air missiles.

'This is my chance to best him' Nightcat One thought as he looked at Blacklight. Blacklight was busy finishing off the rest of the escorts. Nightcat One started getting a lock on Blacklight. Seconds later, he heard a steady beep indicating that he was locked on and ready to fire.

"Bingo!" Nightcat One shouted and-

The F-22 suddenly puts on its brakes and flipped over. To Nightcat One's horror, the M61A2 20mm Vulcan cannon is pointed directly at him while the F-22 was flipping.

Nightcat One's last thoughts were questioning how Blacklight managed to pull off that maneuver before his body was riddled with 20mm cannon rounds.

As the C-130 was busy trying to stay on course while trying to avoid getting shot up by stray bullets, the pilots lost contact with Nightcat One.

"Aw, hell, we lost contact with Nightcat One!" exclaimed Natoko.

"sh*t, we got to-" Jim was about to say when their radio came on.

"Attention _New World Order _pilots, this is colonel Blacklight, you are ordered to land your plane at the airfield. Failure to comply will result in lethal action" Blacklight ordered.

But something was off. The guy didn't sound like a young 20 year old. Nor did he sound like an old 40 year old veteran. He sounded like… a 12 year old boy!

"Kid, I don't know who you are, but you're way too young to even know how to pilot a jet" Jim responded, although he was fearful of that boy's fighting prowess.

"12 years old, 50 years old, it doesn't matter. What matters now is if you are going to-"

Suddenly, the pilots heard a beeping sound within the cargo hold, which could mean only one thing.

The nuke was going to be remotely detonated.

"Aw f*ck, Jim, we gotta get out of here!" Natoko shouted as the two of them ran into the cargo hold. They both snatched parachutes from a compartment, lowered the ramp, and jumped out.

Blacklight also decided to hightail, but when he tried to break off, the flight stick failed to move the flaps and rudders. So, basically, he was paralyzed.

'Welp, I guess this is it' Blacklight thought as the nuclear device detonated.

But instead of getting vaporized by the bomb, there was a great flash of white light and the F-22 vanished.

Unbeknownst to him, he is about to enter an entirely new world.

One where most of the countries he knew are renamed.

One where there are flying girls with magic capabilities.

One where aliens with capabilities to fire lasers are invading.

And one where he is needed if the world is to survive.

This is the beginning of Blacklight's time in the Strike Witches universe.


	2. New World, New power, And New Mission

**Strike Blacklight: Chapter 1: New World, New Power, And New Mission**

**Author's Note: Hi guys. Tyou here with the first actual chapter for Strike Blacklight. I hope you enjoyed the prologue, although some of you may be wondering 'who the heck is Blacklight?' well all will be revealed in due time, but for now, here's the first chapter.**

**Commander Casey K. Yeager-Sakamoto, Wolcott Air Base, New Hampshire, 4:00 AM, April 24, 2015**

Inside the Commander's cabin sits Commander Casey K. Yeager-Sakamoto, shifting through pile of paperwork after pile of paperwork. Since the time when she was promoted to commander, she had been longing to strap in an F/A-18 Super Hornet and streak through the skies again. That's because she was extremely bored here. Sure she gets an extremely high salary and gets special privileges not found in any other rank. But she has to sit on her rear all day signing paperwork after paperwork. It gets tedious sometimes.

The Commander's cabin was a 2 story house complete with a living room with a 78 inch HDTV and a PS4 with a copy of _Battlefield 4 Premium Edition_ next to the console, a fully prepared kitchen, 2 bathrooms, an office, and a bedroom. Hung behind the Commander on the wall was an AK-103, a gift she received from a Russian friend.

Just then, someone knocked on here office door. Casey groaned. She usually did not expect someone to come to her cabin so early in the morning because she had told her subordinates to _never_ disturb her in her private cabin. It had better be a good reason someone came.

"Come in" Casey called out. The door opened, and a young radar officer came in.

"Alright, sonny, you better tell me why you're here and make it quick" Casey barked.

"Commander, just 2 hours and 30 minutes ago, our pilot Blacklight intercepted an unidentified C-130 and a wing of MIG-21 fighters. He had engaged the wing and was intercepting the C-130" he reported.

"So? Blacklight just engaged some bogeys and intercepted the C-130. I don't see this as news enough to barge into my cabin" Casey barked.

"But Commander, Blacklight wasn't located" the radar officer pointed out.

Now that was news to her. "How exactly does one of the world's top gun ace disappear just like that?" she inquired.

"We're still trying to figure that out. However, we do know this: the cargo the C-130 was holding was a NED" he reported.

"And…" she said.

"The NED had detonated while still in the air" he stated. The news surprised her.

"So how come I didn't hear a big explosion and immediately get vaporized?" Casey questioned.

"Well… we're still trying to figure that out" the radar officer replied.

Casey sighed. She was going to have to pull another all-nighter on this one.

"Is that all, officer?" she asked.

The officer nodded.

"Good. Dismissed." Casey barked and the officer exited.

Casey sat back on her chair, wondering how this happened. She had never expected a situation like this. Sure all aces have to fall sometime too. But having one of the world's best just drop off the map, just like that, with no enemy in sight? That was just impossible.

'How can a NED detonate and not have people hear it? And how can a pilot disappear just like that? 'Casey pondered. Only one thought ran through her head the rest of the night.

'My son… please be safe'

**Colonel Blacklight, Unknown Location, Unknown Time, Unknown Date**

'Wha… Where am I?' Blacklight thought as he started regaining consciousness.

"Wha…?" mumbled Blacklight as he took note of his surroundings. There was white everywhere and only that. No buildings, no moon, no sea, no darkness, no nothing. Just pure white.

Blacklight looked himself over. He still had his flight suit on, which was colored dark purple and the American flag on his left shoulder, and his flight helmet, which was also colored dark purple but had the solar eclipse on the right side.

No limbs missing. No extra limbs growing either. That's good.

Blacklight began to stand up when he realized he was floating. As if his surroundings noticed he was awake, the white began to shift into images.

Blacklight didn't know what to make of the images, only that it presented a world on fire. The fire was not caused by humans, but aliens.

'Aliens? You've got to be joking' Blacklight thought. He reached out to touch the image.

Suddenly, it disappears.

"What?' Blacklight blurted, then all the white disappears.

He feels a rush of air below him. He looks down.

Blacklight was freefalling. Into the ocean. From the stratosphere.

**Yoshika Miyafuji, Aboard the Fuso Carrier **_**Akagi**_**, 2:00 PM, June 2****nd****, 1944, En Route to 501****st**** Joint Fighter Wing Base**

Yoshika Miyafuji was up and about, watching the sea from the main deck of the _Akagi_. Just a few days ago, she was helping out at the family hospital when a major from the 501st name Mio Sakamoto recruited her. It had been a tough decision: stay and help out with the family hospital or join the witch corps. It was only when she learned of how important her late father's work is to the war effort that she decided to join.

Just then, she heard her name being called by the Major.

"Miyafuji-san, please come over here. I want to show you something" Major Sakamoto called out.

"H-Hai!" Yoshika answered as she got up and jogged over to the Major.

The Major then got on the radio. "Is the striker unit ready?" she asked.

"Hai. We're sending it up now" replied the voice from the radio. Yoshika heard the sound of an aircraft lift and turned to where Major Sakamoto is looking. When the aircraft lift finally got up, something was on it.

"Miyafuji-san, here is what your father invented" Major Sakamoto stated as Yoshika finally saw what she was talking about.

The striker unit. It resembled the Fuso air force's A6M Zero fighter plane. The Major then placed her legs into the striker unit and activated her magic. Yoshika heard a whirring sound as the striker unit activated. A magic circle appears at the Major's bottom. Then, suddenly, the Major familiar, the Doberman pinscher, appears, giving her dog ears and a dog tail. Pink propellers appear near the tail of the striker unit.

"Sugoi!" Yoshika shouted as she gazed upon the Major. She had never seen that before.

"Ha-ha! You like it?" Major Sakamoto asked.

"Hai! I find it amazing!" Yoshika answers enthusiastically.

Just then, the Major's radio buzzes to life.

"Major! We got a Neuroi on our radar! Above us, 600 meters away!" the voice on the other side of the radio shouted.

"Got it! I'll be up in a few seconds" the Major replied, then she dismounted her striker.

"Miyafuji-san, come with me" she ordered the young recruit, and took her by the arm and led her into her quarters.

"You just stay put and don't exit out. Here, take this radio, we'll be in touch" the Major ordered, and handed Yoshika her radio.

"But-"

"Stay put, that's a direct order" the Major barked and left the room, leaving Yoshika alone in the room.

**Colonel Blacklight, 2,100 meters from the **_**Akagi**_**, 2:10 PM, June 2****nd****, 1944, currently freefalling from the stratosphere**

'Uh-oh' was Blacklight's only thought as he plummets down to the sea. He had no parachute on.

He quickly spreads out his arms and legs to slow the fall, but it will not change the fact that he will plummet down into the ocean. At best he would suffer a concussion. At worst he would snap his neck and be lunch for the sharks.

'Again… this the end… really this time'

Then Blacklight felt a power course through him. He then felt the power spike and then felt something develop on his legs.

He suddenly stops falling.

"Huh?" Blacklight said aloud as he looked at his legs. Attached to his legs are miniature models of his F-22 Raptor fighter jet.

'…what the f*ck?' Blacklight thought as he inspected them. They swallowed up most of his legs. The thruster's flame color was purple.

"Hmmm…" Blacklight thought this was cool, but there was one problem: he doesn't have a weapon. Other than his black wooden-handle Desert Eagle, which has 7 rounds in it, and a single clip, he doesn't have much. If only the striker could launch missiles. Then it would be-

As if by magic, 4 magic missiles appeared by his sides. They looked the same as his AMRAAM missiles that are equipped with his Raptor. As soon as they appeared, in Blacklight's vision, 4 separate lock on symbols appeared.

'…interesting' he thought as he fired them away.

'Wait a minute…if I can fire missiles that came from my Raptor, surely I have my other equipment' Blacklight thought.

And, within the span of 2 minutes, he had figured out what he can do, from firing a magic version of his Vulcan cannon, to releasing a magic version of flares.

'Alright, looks like I'm set' he thought. Just then, he heard his radio buzzing. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"*zzzzzz* repeat, this is the Fuso Imperial Navy carrier _Akagi_! Requesting air support. Does anyone*zzzzzz*" a voice shouted. It sounded like a 42 year old male.

'Fuso? The _Akagi_? I thought the _Akagi_ sunk in World War 2… and what is this "Fuso"?' Blacklight mentally questioned. He looked down to his radio.

'…only one way to find out' Blacklight mentally declared and brought his radio up. He soon found the signal and spoke into it.

"Attention carrier vessel _Akagi_, do you read me?"

**Captain Sugita Junzaburo, Aboard the **_**Akagi**_**, 2:15 PM, June 2****nd****, 1944, Under Attack by a Neuroi**

Captain Sugita Junzaburo was in a tight situation. He had just come under fire from the Neuroi, and Major Sakamoto is having a hard time beating it. Sugita seated profusely. He wiped some of it off.

Earlier, he had sent out a distress call and no-one answered the first time. He was in desperate need of help.

Just then, he heard the sound of a laser firing and looked to his left. One of the escort destroyers was sliced up by the Neuroi.

Sugita slammed his fist down on the steering wheel.

'Where are they? Where in the world are the witches of Britannia!?' he mentally shouted.

"Captain, we lost contact with escort 2!" one officer frantically reported.

"I know!" Sugita said. He sighed. At this rate, the Major would be defeated, then the Neuroi would annihilate them next. He sighed. He recalls many memories of his younger life, how eager he had been when he first joined up, to the point where he took charge of the _Akagi_. He had a good life as a captain.

'Everything has an end' he thought as he started to close his eyes and embrace death when the radio buzzed.

Everyone stopped shouting when they heard that. Then the radio crackles to life.

"Attention carrier vessel _Akagi_, do you read me?" the voiced asked.

Sugita quickly picked up the radio. "This is captain Sugita of the _Akagi_, state who you are and what military you belong to" Sugita asked.

"This is colonel Blacklight of the United States Air Force, I've received your S.O.S signal and am willing to assist" the voice replied.

'United States? I've never heard of that. And the voice sounded like a 12 year old boy…' Sugita thought as he pondered what the mysterious pilot had just said. If the mysterious pilot was willing to offer assistance, why not?

Sugita then stated his co-ordinates, adding "be there as soon as you can". He desperately hope that this new pilot could help them.

**Major Mio Sakamoto, In the Air, 2:16 PM, June 2****nd****, 1944, Fighting the Neuroi**

Mio swore as she narrowly got hit by the Neuroi's beam. Her shield wasn't blocking much fire now as she's continually assaulted by the Neuroi's beams. In just a few minutes, her magic would run out and she'd be a sitting duck.

"Come on, come on!" she shouted as she shot more bullets at it. Although she could use her magic eye to find the core, that would mean stop firing and stop moving. The odds just weren't in her favor.

"Major Sakamoto!" she heard her name shouted. She looked down and saw Yoshika on the carrier deck carrying medical supplies.

"Miyafuji-san, I ordered you to stay in your quarters!" Mio shouted.

"But Major I- look out!" Yoshika shouted and Mio barely dodged a beam.

"Damn" Mio said under her breath and saw that the Neuroi was about to fire.

Mio couldn't dodge the beam and her shield was so weak that a bullet could break it. She closed her eyes and-

She heard 4 explosions sound out.

When Mio opened her eyes, to her shock, she saw that the Neuroi badly damaged, with yellow flames and broken pieces of it being what's left of it. Then she heard the sound of an engine and looked for the source. She didn't have to look far.

She saw the mysterious pilot.

He was dressed up in a weird combat suit, with black gloves and a weird black helmet with a golden visor. He also had what looked like a very different type of striker equipped on him.

'Wait, striker? Does that mean he's a…' Mio thought as he flew up, then downward towards the Neuroi.

The Neuroi prepared to fire a laser at him. He didn't even bother trying to bring up a shield.

'He's crazy' Mio thought as the Neuroi was about to fire.

Suddenly, the mysterious pilot fires a burst of what looked like yellow glowing high-caliber magic cannon rounds from a small magic circle to his right, turned left, and shot out what looked like magic flares from his sides.

The Neuroi fired, but at the flares instead of him, just as the cannon rounds impacted the Neuroi and destroyed its core.

'What the…' Mio thought as she just hovered there wondering what had she just seen. Then her radio buzzes to life and cheering could be heard in the background.

"Major, I've no idea what you just pulled off, but congratulations on that kill. You just saved our entire lives!" Captain Sugita congratulated.

"Wait, captain, I didn't destroy it" she reported.

"If you didn't, who did?" he asked. He didn't have to wait long as a voice replied.

"I did"

She looked around. "Who is this? Where are you?" she asked.

"Look up" the voice replied and she did.

She found the mysterious pilot circling above.

"Listen, I don't know how you did it, but what you did-"

"Yeah, yeah, it's amazing, I know. We can talk about this on the carrier, okay?" the voiced replied.

Mio sighed. This guy certainly meant business. "Alright" she replied, and she and the mysterious pilot landed on the carrier.

**20 Minutes later, in the captain's office…**

Blacklight stood in front of captain Sugita as he sat on his chair with his desk in front of him. The air smelled of sea water.

"Alright, who are you and what country do you belong to?" Sugita asked.

The mysterious one saluted.

"United States Air Force's top ace colonel Blacklight, sir" the one called Blacklight reported.

Sugita looked at him skeptically. "I've never heard of this 'United States'" Sugita stated.

"And I sure as hell have never heard of 'Fuso' either" Blacklight replied.

Now Sugita looked at him with shock. "What? You've never heard of Fuso?" he asked.

Blacklight tilted his head to the left. "No" he answered.

One-by-one, he asked if he knew the countries he listed. One-by-one, Blacklight answered no.

'He really is from a different world…' Sugita thought as Blacklight said no for the last time.

"Uh, sir, may I ask something?" Blacklight requested.

"Yes"

"What's the year?" Blacklight asked.

'… and a different time' Sugita thought as he answered. "1944, why?"

Blacklight sighed and face palmed, though his helmet's visor blocked his face. Sugita understood immediately.

"Alright, since you don't have a base to return to, I will house you here. But I expect you to help out around here when necessary. Is that clear?" Sugita offered.

Blacklight nodded. "That is alright, sir" he answered.

Sugita studied him a bit more, then asked another question. "Hey, just how old are you really?"

Blacklight looked left and right, and muttered something under his breath. Finally, after 3 minutes of absolute silence, he looked to Sugita in the eye.

"I cannot disclose that" he replied.

Sugita looked at him skeptically. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because my government placed a strict top secret status on me" Blacklight answered.

"What about your name?" Sugita asked.

"Nope" was the answer.

"Birthdate?"

"Nope"

"Mother?"

"Nope"

"Anything?"

"Other than I'm colonel Blacklight and the top gun of the United States Air Force and the most feared pilot in the world, nope"

"Damn, looks like they got your info locked tighter than the tightest locked safe"

Sugita shifted around some papers and drank some black tea from a tea cup.

"Sigh. Well… I'm going to have to file a report on you and forward it to Adolfine Galland as a male witch" Sugita mentioned.

"Why's that?" Blacklight questioned.

"Well… the Fuso navy's chain of command requires us to file a report on any and every witch we encounter and house, and Major Sakamoto is pretty strict on that order" Sugita explained.

"Wait, Major Sakamoto? Who's that?" Blacklight asked.

"That's the witch you just saved when you somehow managed to reduce that Neuroi to a smoking pile of-"

"Whoa, hold on for a second. What's this 'Neuroi' thing you just said?" Blacklight interrupted.

Sugita looked at him in shock, then remembered that this guy wasn't from this world so he didn't know what a Neuroi is.

"To be honest, we don't exactly know what the Neuroi are. Only that they've appeared and seem to not take a liking to us. They're capable of firing a red beam of death, as you should've seen when you were wrecking it, and has a main core which, if destroyed, should destroy the whole Neuroi" Sugita explained as best as he could.

Blacklight nodded. Of course, if he had explained it to his superiors back at base, then he would be immediately rushed to the nearest asylum on the grounds that he is now insane and not suitable for combat.

"So, getting back on topic, you need to file that report to that Adolfine fellow, right?" Blacklight asked.

"That's right" Sugita replied.

"On my file, just put 'United States Air Force top gun' and 'Colonel Blacklight'" Blacklight instructed.

"I need to know your age" Sugita said.

"Why?" Blacklight asked

"Because it's required for all reports concerning witches" Sugita explained

Blacklight sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this. "12 years old" he said just as Sugita drank his tea. Sugita spat out his tea out of shock.

"What!? 12!? What the hell, how did you get all the way up to colonel!?" Sugita exclaimed.

"Let's just say that I've got more experience than what you think" was Blacklight's reply.

Sugita was amazed. A young one reaching colonel at that age was unheard of. He must've worked hard.

"Alright fine, if you just want this much on your file, but if the Major starts questioning me about the severe lack of information on your file, then I'm going to have to record down all the rest" Sugita explained.

"No worries, I'll just give her the response I gave to you" Blacklight reassured.

"Are you sure about that? The Major's pretty strict on information on witch reports?" Sugita asked.

Blacklight grinned under his helmet and gave a thumbs up. "No worries, like I said, I've got valid reasons"

Sugita nodded. "That is all. Dismissed"

Blacklight saluted and exited out.

**On the carrier deck…**

Major Sakamoto was currently giving Yoshika an earful when Blacklight got on the deck.

"-and don't you ever disobey orders again!" Major Sakamoto finished reprimanding Yoshika.

"H-H-H-Hai…" Yoshika replied meekly when she spotted Blacklight walking towards them.

"Um… Major Sakamoto? Who's that?" Yoshika asks, pointing behind Mio. Mio quickly turns around to see the male witch who saved her.

"Umm… that is…" Mio started to say but realized that she didn't even know him.

Blacklight saluted to her. "Colonel Blacklight of the United States Air Force" he said.

'United States Air Force? A colonel? Well, let's not think about it too hard, he did just save my life' Mio thought as she approached him.

"Major Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing" Mio replied.

"The captain mentioned about you while we were talking. You alright?" Blacklight asked.

Mio laughed her jolly laugh. "Yes I'm quite alright, though I have to say, this is the first time I've seen a wizard. I wonder, how did your striker manage to disappear? I've never seen a unit like that" Mio states.

Blacklight tilts his head to the left and asks "What's a striker unit?"

Mio's jaw drops, and that means she is truly shocked, for she rarely let's her jaw drop. "How do you not know what a striker unit is!?" she shouts. Blacklight scratches the top of his helmet.

"Well, umm… I'm quite new to this world and-"Blacklight started to say but Mio interrupted him.

"Quite new!? What are you talking about!? Are you sure you're not insane?" Mio shouted again. A few sailors looked at her.

"The last time I was tested for insanity, I came out just fine thank you very much" Blacklight retorted. It was then Mio noticed the national flag patch on the side of his flight suit's shoulder.

"That flag… are you Liberion?" Mio asked Blacklight.

"No, I'm American" Blacklight answered.

"No, you have to be Liberion. Your accent sounds a lot like Liberion" Mio states.

"Ugh, I'm not Liberion or whatever the heck you call them. I'm an American, first and foremost" Blacklight replied. Mio looked perplexed. Before she can speak, however, Yoshika comes up to them.

"Umm, M-Major Sakamoto, how do you know him?" Yoshika asks.

Mio turns to her.

"That is the one who saved me from getting fried by that Neuroi, so of course I would like to get to know him" Mio answered.

Yoshika's eyes widened. "Ehh? So you're the one who destroyed that Neuroi?" she asks Blacklight. He nods. "EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" was all Yoshika could say as she processed this information.

Yoshika knew that only girls were capable of using magic. It was a well-known fact, one that frustrated those who thought of women as just house cleaning, obedient girls who have nothing to do with a man's occupation. But to see a boy annihilate a Neuroi with such ease with such powerful magic was unheard of.

Blacklight then extends his hands. "Colonel Blacklight, nice to meet you" he greeted.

Yoshika timidly shakes Blacklight's hands. "H-H-H-Hello, I-I'm Y-Y-Yoshika. I-It's Nice T-To meet y-you!" she stammers. They both shake their hands.

Mio laughs again. "I see you two are getting close" she jokes. Yoshika jumps 5 feet into the air, face red from embarrassment. Blacklight shrugs.

"Hey, Colonel Blacklight" Mio calls out.

"Yeah?" Blacklight asks.

"Since you have that much magic power, why not join my squad?" Mio offers.

Blacklight tilts his head to the left. "What squad do you belong to?" Blacklight questions.

"The 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the Strike Witches" Mio answers, handing him the emblem of the 501st. Blacklight examines it. 5 brooms form a star in the middle of a blue circle with a cloud at the bottom. 5 stars shoot overhead, trailing grey. The words '501st Joint Fighter Wing' were on the top and 'Strike Witches' were on the bottom.

'Hmm… if I join this wing, it means that I won't have to keep this veil on my personal life any more. But then I'd be switching loyalties. This world's survival does depend on these soldiers, so hey, why not' Blacklight thought.

"I want to see the commander of your unit first" Blacklight replied. Mio looked at him, confused.

"Why's that?" she asks.

"Because I always want to talk to my new commander first" he replied.

Mio grinned. "Alright, I'll have her meet you as soon as we get to base" she stated.

'Welp, looks like I'm in it now' Blacklight thought. He then proceeded to go down below deck to the mess hall for chow when Yoshika caught up to him.

"Umm… Blacklight-kun, can we be friends?" Yoshika asks him. Blacklight looked at her and patted her on the shoulder.

"Sure, why not?" he answered and Yoshika smiles broadly and jumps up and down.

"Yay! This is great! My first friend outside of my home!" Yoshika says happily. Under his helmet, Blacklight smiles.

'My first friend outside of home too' he thinks. He hopes that he can make more friends.

And pretty soon, he'll be making a lot more friends later on. A lot more.

To Be Continued

**A/N: whew. Took me quite a while to complete this chapter. Next chapter, Blacklight will reveal his personal life and his world's history to his new wingmen. How will Gertrude and Mio react to their counterpart nations losing a war? Only one way to find out**

**Read, Review (no flames please), and Destroy a Neuroi while at it.**


End file.
